


Down Time

by thenewyorkavocados



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Napping, New York Rangers, Romantic Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewyorkavocados/pseuds/thenewyorkavocados
Summary: After practice on game day, its nice to have some down time to relax. Kreids and Zucc laze around together. They both appreciate the company.





	

Yawning, Chris stretched an arm out and rubbed his eye. Trying to move it, he quickly realized the other arm was asleep because it was under Mats. He didn't mind, though. Even with it being his apartment, he didn't even remember falling asleep in his bed after they came to unwind, but he didn't quite mind that either. 

“Hey… are you still awake?” Chris craned his neck forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Mats’ cheek. He felt a hand leisurely reach back to lightly grip his thigh. A familiar response.

“Cool.”

He took a moment to gather his thoughts. The post-practice, pre-game nap; classic down time. He was a little achy from the time spent at the rink, but that all seemed to melt away. The sun shimmered out from behind the curtain and around the room. The rays bouncing off the floor made Zucc’s hair shimmer brighter than usual. It was effortless, but still beautiful like it was most days. The hum of the city outside snuck through the window, accenting the moment perfectly. A quiet afternoon before a game spent with someone he loved. Nothing else but now on his mind. And he felt lucky.

Chris grabbed Mats loosely by the waist and pulled him closer. Arms slung around the chest of his little spoon, Kreids took a deep breath, sighed in content.

“This is nice…. I‘m glad you decided to come over,” Situated in the crook of his neck, Chris nuzzled in further, and smiled. ”It wouldn't be nearly as nice if I was just sitting here by myself."

Mats couldn't help but let out a gentle laugh at the sentiment.

“What?”, Chris spoke half giggling. “You're not into the affectionate preening?” They both paused for a moment, before his embrace got a little bit tighter. His tone of voice became more sincere and syrupy than before, none of it intending to be false. “I really don't think you know how much you mean to me,"Time with you is time well spent, every time. I hope you know that."

Zucc wiggled his arm out from the bear hug around him and swept the stray hairs from his forehead. He cleared his throat and continued to stroke through his hair lazily.

“I think….” Mats took time to find the right words to say. He was drowsy, but didn't want to sour the moment. “I think..that you think too much, sometimes. And if you think about me any harder, you're gonna crack my rib.”

Kreids pressed his forehead into Zucc’s shoulder and snickered. 

“I couldn't've articulated it any better. Glad your wit isn't compromised even when you're half awake." Giving Mats one more tight hug for good measure, Chris rolled off him and laid down. Soaking the moment in, the two didn't have to look at each other to know they shared soft smiles. The way the sunlight reflected through the room kept the moment intimate, and only added to the warm glow around them.

“I do appreciate it though, Kreids;"

They both settled back in for the rest of their nap, pleased with having nothing better to do, if only for a bit. The game later was the last thing on their minds. Mats reached back, finding Chris' hand to hold and intertwine their fingers. To the sound of the city outside, he started to doze off.

"I'm glad we feel the same way."

**Author's Note:**

> you know what they say, "write the fic you want to see in the world." so i wrote rangers fic for myself haha. just a cute little thing i threw together in a day bc zucc and kreids are really cute! i'm sure i'll write other little rangers things, the dynamic this years team has in particular is really cute. we'll see what ends up happening though, as my schedule doesnt allow a lot of time for writing :^(  
> any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
